


Adult Supervision Required

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji had never expected, at the ripe old age of twenty-four, to be a father of two.  Two twenty-five year old idiots that is.  But here he is.  He kind of figures it was a losing battle the moment Kuroo and Bokuto met back in high school.  All he can really do now is hang on and drag the others along with him for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Supervision Required

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just my need for a fic/collection of drabbles set in the future where Akaashi puts up with Bokuto and Kuroo's shenanigans and Kenma and Tsukishima help keep him a grounded.

Akaashi Keiji had never expected, at the ripe old age of twenty-four, to be a father of two.  Two twenty-five year old idiots that is. 

Kenma doesn't even look up from his spot curled up on the couch at the crash in the kitchen.  "It's your turn," he says quietly, eyes focused on his game, and Keiji sighs.

"When is Tsukishima coming to visit again?"

He accepted long ago that one day he'd probably find Bokuto and Kuroo murdered in an alley somewhere because they attempted something so ridiculously stupid that there was no choice but to get rid of them.  He ends up sticking with them as much as he can handle to try and prevent that, for some reason because honestly it would serve them right for being such idiots.  Kenma, on the other hand, has come up with a handful of ready alibis just in case because being a witness and dealing with police interrogations just cuts way too much into his gaming time and having to go through that once was more than enough thank you very much.

Separately they're not so bad.  They're both far too clever and crafty for their own good, but they can at least take care of themselves when left alone.  But for some reason when the two of them get together it's like all sense of danger and self-preservation and personal safety just fly out the window.  Keiji has the local doctor's office on speed dial and they know him by the sound of his voice.  Kenma has more first aid knowledge than he ever imagined having.  Not that he uses it all that often.  After all it's not _his_ fault when those two are bleeding.

"He said something about coming up this weekend to look for an apartment.  Apparently he got a job at one of the magazines in the area or something."

"Is that so," Keiji murmurs thoughtfully as another crash sounds from the kitchen, followed by frantic whispers, and he gets up from the couch.  It's not like he was really reading his book anymore anyway.  "Why are you two destroying my kitchen?"

Bokuto looks up at him from the floor in front of the stove, completely covered in flour.  Kuroo is standing near the fridge with a spatula in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"We were making pancakes?"

"Doesn't one of you need to go to work or just be somewhere that isn't here or something?"  Kuroo's eyes go wide and he tosses the spatula and syrup at Bokuto before rushing past Keiji.

"Thanks for the reminder!  I can't be late again or I'll be in deep shit.  I owe you," he calls out as the door slams shut behind him.

"Bokuto."

"Yeah, Akaashi?"

"Go shower."

\--

_Akaashi: So I hear you're finally moving to Tokyo._

He leans back from his laptop and waits for the reply.  Kenma has already given him a list of potential places that Tsukishima might be interested in and he's narrowed that list down to a handful of places that are in good neighborhoods, not terribly expensive, and fairly close to his apartment.

_Tsukishima:  Yes.  I'm hoping to find someplace to move in to by the end of the month.  I assume you heard about my job too?_

_Akaashi: Just that you got one at a magazine._

Kenma shuffles in and curls onto his bed.  "Bokuto finally went in to work.  I don't feel like going all the way home."

"Just stay then."  Kenma is already snuggling himself under Keiji's blankets and just hums his thanks as a new message dings onto the screen.

_Tsukishima: How much am I going to regret moving to Tokyo?_

_Akaashi: Well today they tried to make pancakes.  Wound up with flour all over the kitchen and Bokuto, two eggs in the sink, one in the freezer, and Kuroo was brandishing syrup before they even managed to make anything._

_Tsukishima: So today was a fairly mild day.  
_

_Tsukishima: Is it still alright if I stay with you this weekend?  Will there even be room for me?_

_Akaashi: You know if you try to stay anywhere else they'll pout and plead and drag you here anyway.  Just come.  We'll figure the rest out when you get here._

He's pretty sure the last few years of his life have been one giant round of "we'll figure it out when it happens."  But, he supposes as he shuts down his computer and gets ready for bed, he'll never be able to complain about his life being dull.

No matter how much he sometimes wishes he could, he thinks when he wakes up the next morning with not only Kenma in bed with him but Kuroo sprawled across their legs like the cat he is and Bokuto curled up in between Kenma and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked completed for now because I have no idea when it will get updated or how many chapters will be added but there will definitely be more.


End file.
